Saving Wally
by IWriteBecauseICare
Summary: When Wally is injured on a mission, Artemis regrets the way he treated him. Will she save him in time? Spitfire. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my first fanfic...so I hope you like it :) it is in Artemis' point of view. This is set in the time skip, with just the original team. __Consider this the prologue_.

I do not own Young Justice.

Why do I care about that stupid ginger? I don't know. It's not my fault, after all, that he got hurt. He ran into that stupid trap and gave us away. Well, MAYBE it might have been to save me...

I'm staring the hospital door, waiting for him to walk out. I feel like crying. The door opens, only it isn't Wally, it's Robin. He looks at me for a second then says;

"Wally's not going to make it, Artemis. His body won't heal because of the poison. He doesn't have much longer to live."

I feel like crying. I'm such a jerk. I should be in the one in there, not him. Pushing past Robin, I run inside.

Wally looks terrible. As I walk in, Wally's father stands up, glaring at me.

"Why are you here?" He demands. The look on his face hurts me, not his words. As I stammer to reply. Rudolph and Mary push past me and leave.

I turn and face Wally. He looks like death. His left arm is completely covered in bandages, and he is pale than a ghost. "Hi." I hear myself say, I must sound ridiculous. Wally looks at me for a moment, then says;

"Hi."

"I should have been me." I whisper, beginning to cry.

"No, it shouldn't have. I'd take a hit for you every time." He simply replies. Walking over, I sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Baywatch, you aren't dying on me, you know that?" I say, then we start talking. We talk about random things, like the weather, favorite football teams, anything really. After 20 minutes, Wally's eyes begin to droop. Swallowing hard, I look over at the vital monitor, and note that the life support is on. I lean over and whisper a goodbye in his ear, then I get up to leave. As I'm walking out the door, I hear a sleepy voice call "Eli Manning is so much better than Tony Romo, Arty." Laughing, I exit the room.

I realized something today. Something big. I realized that I love Wally West, and I'm going to save him.

_So, what did you think, short? Terrible? Let me know! _

_Also, I'm wondering on making this a two-shot, or a full length story. Tell me in your review :D_

_Take Care!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews :) They really made my day:D All of your questions will be answered :)  
Early update, because I didn't have school today :D  
I do not own ANYTHING here, except for Dusmas.

I walked to my room, not letting anyone know of my plan. This needed to be done alone, as the others would slow me down. I go straight to my bed, and lift up the mattress. Underneath is a secret compartment, my Tigress costume. It's only been used twice, when Jade needed me for a "Secret Mission" and when I got hurt and couldn't patrol as Artemis. Underneath the costume is black hair dye. It lasts for a day before coming out. I throw the orange and black costume in a duffel bag, along with my bolas, crossbow, and hair dye. I leave my bow and arrows on my bed, using them would give away my identity. With all of my stuff in the duffel, I leave my room and head to the Zeta tubes. Arriving in Gotham, it's only a quick walk to my apartment building. When I get to the building, I sneak into my room and begin dying my hair.  
30 minutes later. I'm all ready, and looking at myself in the mirror, remembering.

* * *

**Flashback, 3 hours before the accident.**  
_"Team, report for briefing." Batman's voice sounded on the intercom. Wally and I were bickering on which TV character was better, Luke Skywalker or Iron Man. Me, being a diehard Star Wars fan, was on Luke Skywalker's side; not Iron Man's. Megan was watching us fight, confused, while Robin was recording us. The rest of the Team was in different rooms. When Batman's voice sounded we all got up and reported to the mission room. _  
_"The Shadows have a rogue member, Dusmas. She's extremely cunning and will shoot to kill. She uses deadly poison knives. Bring her in for questioning." Batman says._  
_I've heard of Dusmas before. Tall, blond, and Latvian, Jade never liked her. She's cunning, but can be outsmarted. _  
_"Ready Arty Farty?" Kid Flash calls. _  
_"Whatever Baywatch." I reply. When we board the Bio-Ship, I sit down next to Robin. Wally takes a seat across from me. _  
_"Iron Man is still better." He says. _  
_"Not on your life. Luke Skywalker is so much better. " I reply. We continue bickering until Kaldur finally tells us to stop. _  
_The rest of the ride is silent. When we finally get to West Virginia, Dusmas' hideout, Kaldur begins to go over plans and give out mission assignments. "Robin, you are with me. Megan, you are with Superboy. And Artemis is with Kid Flash. There is to be no bickering, do not engage without alerting us. Keep radio silence and turn to stealth mode. Understood?"_  
_We all nodded, and exited the bio-ship, heading off to our marked locations. After 20 minutes of searching the building, Kid Flash sprints to a door and opens it, eager to get this done with. I walk through and suddenly duck, as a dagger flies past me and lands into a wall. "Well, isn't it Kid Flash and Cheshire's sister. How is she kid? Are the Shadows sending heroes after me?!" Dusmas says, annoyed. _  
_Over the telepathic link, Wally alerts the team of the situation. We both get into a defense stance, not knowing where she is. Then, she drops down from the ceiling, getting ready to fight. _  
_"So, Dusmas, how'd you make the Shadows mad?" Wally asks, stalling._  
_"None of your business, hero." She replies. _  
_"Not much of a talker are you?" I tauntingly ask. She doesn't reply, and we begin to fight. _  
_It was a tough fight. Every punch was blocked by another punch. Every slash from a dagger was dodged. One glance at Wally, and our plan was formulated. Simultaneously, Wally jumps back, creating a distraction and I roll back, pulling out my bow and firing arrows at her. Distracted by Wally, she gets hit in the shoulder and turns to face me. She pulls out a dagger and runs at me. Getting ready to block, I go into a defensive stance. I never got the chance. Wally, knowing I didn't have a chance one on one, ran in and began to fight Dusmas. We both charge, beginning the stalemate once again. However, it didn't last very long, as Dusmas got a kick in and sent me flying to the wall. Another kick and Wally was right next to me. Groaning I begin to get up, only to be shoved back as Wally jumps in front of me, taking a dagger in the left forearm, instead of my head. _  
_"WALLY!" I scream. Looking up, Dusmas smirks and disappears into the night. Just then, the team bursts through the door. _  
_"What happened?" Kaldur asks already knowing the answer, and I don't reply._  
_ "Artemis, can you walk?" A voice asks. Looking up, I see it is Superboy. I nod, and slowly get up. We hurry back to the bio-ship, and head back to Mount Justice. It's dead silent and all of everyone is worried about Kid Flash. When we get back, Kid Flash's parents are called and he is rushed to the medbay. _

* * *

I snap out of my trance when my cellphone beeps. A text from Jade, I contacted her as soon as I decided to find the cure for the reads,

**Docks, Midnight, tonight. Dont be late.**

"Here we go" I say to myself.

So that's Chapter 2! I tried to make it longer, how did I do? Any questions feel free to ask :) I'll try to answer them with a PM :D  
Thanks again for the reviews.  
Question time:  
Is there any artists that would maybe want to draw up a cover for the story?  
Take Care! Feel free to review with your comments, critiques, concerns, questions :)  
Once again,  
Take Care


	3. Chapter 3I'm not dead!

_**Hey guys...what's it been? A month?! Oops. **_

_**I'm not going to make excuses. I lost track of time and forgot about this story. Sorry:P Anyway...on with Saving Wally.**_

_**Consider this chapter as a filler, because its so short :P**_

**Previously(since I need this):**

_ A text from Jade, I contacted her as soon as I decided to find the cure for the reads,_

_Docks, Midnight, tonight. Dont be late._

_"Here we go" I say to myself._

**~Break Line~**

As I read Jade's message, I write a quick message to my mom telling her I was going out on a secret mission then slip out of my apartment through the bedroom window. I arrive at the docks at exactly 11:59.

"You're almost late sis." I hear Jade's voice from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah" I say, "I just need the location of the cure Jade."

"What makes me want to help you?" She replies.

"We're sisters." That's all I said, and it hit home. Jade stopped her Cheshire act, took off her mask an began to watch some industrial boat leave the bay.

"Dusmas is going to be hard to find," she begins, "but not impossible. She's predictable, probably hiding somewhere in plain sight."

"When did you work with her?" I ask, curious.

"When I first started working for the Shadows. We were partners."

"Oh." I say. All of the sudden, my phone rings; it's Robin. Glancing at Jade, I answer,

"Hello?"

"Artemis. Wally's getting worse. Where are you?" He sounds frantic.

"I'm at home." I say pretending not to care even though it's killing me inside.

"Really? Because as far as I can tell, you're not there." He counters, calling me out on my lie.

"I'm on personal business. Be back soon." With that I hang up, leaving Robin hanging. "Jade. Where is the cure?" I ask.

"I know of a temporary one. But it's hard to get. Are you sure you want to take the risk?" She replies.

"Yeah" I say.

"Ok. Ever been to the Amazon?" She asks.

**_Okay...little short, like I said, consider this a filler just to let you know I haven't given up and I still Care!_**

**_Review with your comments, questions and critiques. Please don't flame me or be super rude. Ill try to get the next chapter out ASAP!_**

**_Take Care!_**


End file.
